realiti raimon
by seba-san 45ina
Summary: los chicos entran involuntariamente a un realiti
1. Chapter 1

disclmer:inazuma eleven le pertenece a level 5.  
realiti raimon:episodio 1 pero donde estamos?

era una tranquila tarde en tokio,los pajaros cantaban,el aire arreciaba,los endos gritaban por qedarse dormidos,una ma ana perfecta exepto para 6 chicos de la ciudad.  
en casa de hiroto:  
OHHHH...HIROTO CONTINUA(midorikawa).  
-seguro qe quieres sueguir le estuvimos haciendo toda la noche-.(hiroto)

toc! toc!.

-alguien llama a la puerta-.  
hiroto se vistio y fue a abrir la puerta(yo:gran error)  
solo reacciono dos segundos por luego lo golperon con un martillo en la cabeza.  
lo unico qe vio fue un pelinaranja de piel blanca con muchos piercings...  
midorikawa al ver que hiroto no estaba supuso qe se habia hido a la escuela.

en raimon:

endo-.  
que pasa capitan-.  
esque kazemaru no quiso hacelo anoche,fubuki-.  
beno no puedes esperar qe siempre...  
no pudo terminar por qe una bomba de humo los durmio y una silueta se los llevo.

mientras en otro lugar midorikawa buscaba a hiroto.  
HIROTOOOOOoo,HIROTOOOOoo-.  
y ahi estaban susuno fuuske y atsuya conversando y comiendo helados.  
y cuando piensas declararte a nagumo haruya-.  
de...de qe hablas solo somos sonrojado al maximo-.  
si claro y yo soy super con sarcasmo ahhhhhmmm oye atsuya no te esta dando sue o-.  
si si tengo sue o susuno.-  
y ambos se desmayan.  
midorikawa al ver esto se acerco a ver ,pero no pasaron dos segundos para qe dos desconocidos aparecieran y lo ataran y amordasaran,lugo se llevaron a los tres individuos

bueno ahi esta el primer capitulo,si no resivo tres review dejo de hacerlo, y adivinen quien es la silueta se llevaran una sorpresa en el siguiente capi los demas concursantes 


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer:inazuma elevven es de level 5.  
realiti raimon capitulo dos:un...realiti

abria lentamente sus ojos y no sabia donde estaba.  
ay pero qe paso-decia endo.  
-te tragimos aqui para un reality-decia el desconocido.  
-un realiti?-decia intrigado -asi es yo soy sebastian y soy un productor y ahi estan tus compa eros-.  
y ahi estaban kazemaru,susuno,midorikawa,rococo,hiroto,nagumo,atsuya,fubuki,fidio,ulvida,badarp,misutore,heat,neeper y diam.  
-ati tambien te trajieron-decia hiroto.  
-si pero sera divertido-decia fubuki.  
atencion reportense en el set en 2 minutos.  
y todos fueron corriendo al set pero como no sabian donde estaba se perdieron y llegaron tres minutos tarde.  
-ya vamos,vamos ya va a enpezar-decia sebastian.  
y todos entraron ahi ,era una sala bien iluminada con varias luces y un circulo en el centro,todos estaban sorprendidos y mas aun porque el raliti tenia dos formas,una en el set y otra en un campamento militar en el bosque.  
-qe tendremos que hacer-decia heat.  
-no lo se-decia nagumo.  
de pronto empeso a aparecer neblina del suelo y de pronto aparecio un desconocidoy dijo:  
-bienvenidos al nuevo realiti"muerte subita" solo disponible en el canal 1004.  
-dijo muerte subita-decian kazemaru y fubuki detras de endo.  
- no se preocupen es solo un nombre-.  
-fiu-.  
bien aqui estaran varias semanas ,haron equipos y cada dia nominaremos a uno a eliminacion la cualse levara acabo los viernes entienden,al final solo habra un ganador-.  
-entendido- dijeron todos.  
-los capitanes seran endou mamoru y nagumo haruya,equipos azul y rojo respectivamente,escojan uno por uno a sus compa eros de equipo-.  
-kazemaru-decia endou.  
-atsuya-decia nagumo.  
-fubuki-.  
-rococo-.  
-hiroto-.  
-fidio-.  
-ulvida-.  
-badarp-.  
-diam-.  
-heat-.  
-misutore-.  
-midorikawa-.  
-jaja susuno-.  
-nnnnoooooooooo*yo queria estar con el*bueno neepeer -bien ya estan los equipos rojo y azul comenzaremos ma ana adios-.

espero les haya gustado ,y tambien voten quien sera el presentador:pain de ns,daisuke endo o goku bye bye 


	3. Chapter 3

disclaimer:inazuma eleven es propiedad de level 5 realiti raimon capiyulo 3:qe buen lugar los equipos se habian ido a la casa respectiva.  
en la casa :  
-bien a entrenar- decia nagumo.  
sonido de grillos.  
-quien quiere jugar-decia midorikawa.  
-siiii-todos.  
-jugemos a la botella- decia atsuya con risa diabolica-.  
y asi se quedaron jugando sin darse cuenta de que midorikawa y hiroto no estaban.  
despues de un rato:  
-ha atsuya tiene que besar a ulvida-decia fidio.  
-que- decian ambos sonrojados.  
-tienen que hacerlo-decia rococo.  
-"calma atsuya tu puedes"-.  
poco a poco se fueron acercando hasta que se besaron ambos lo disfrutaron hasta qe se separaron.  
atsuya se fue corriendo a su habitacion y fubuki como buen hermano fue a buscarlo.  
-atsuya-decia fubuki.  
-que quieres- decia enroscado atsuya.  
-no tienes que avergonsarte el amor es algo natural-.  
-callate tu no entiendes-decia atsuya.  
de pronto oyeron un ruido y fueron a investigar,revisaron las habitaciones pero todos estaban dormidos hasta qe llegaron a la de hiroto.  
- que esta pasando-decia atsuya.  
-no lo se veamos-decia fubuki.  
asomaron sus cabezas y lo qe vieron fue a hiroto con una sonrisa y a midorikawa tirado en la cama con traje de colegiala.  
-has sido muy malo y tndras un castigo- decia hiroto.  
-pues demelo-decia seductoramente midorikawa.  
(ya se imaginaran que pasara pero aun no pondre lemon asi que adelantando)  
despues de ese acto de perversion fubuki se desmayo y atsuya tuvo que cargarlo.  
-hiroto eres un pervertido- decia atsuya.  
luego se acostaron.

no tengo nada que decir no se como se me ocurrio 


	4. Chapter 4

disclaimer:inazuma eleven y naruto shippuden(ya veran por que)le pertenecen a level 5 y masashi kishimoto realiti raimon capiyulo 4:la primera competencia.  
ambos equipos habian despertado y desayunado ,para luego ir a la primera competencia enun lugar desconocido:  
-tienes el video-decia un incocnito.  
-pues claro que lo tengo, paz-dice sebastian.  
toman el video y lo suben a you tube.  
en el set :  
-bien el presentaador se enfermo asi que yo sebastian y mi compa era paz conduciremos el programa hoy,bien equipos hoy es la primera competencia, estan listos-.  
siii-equipo azul-.  
-siiii-equipo rojo.  
-bien-habla paz-la prueba uno consiste en un jugador entrara en esta caja gigante llena de arena y tendra que excavar y buscar una de las 5 llaves para salir,ahora eligan a sus representantes-.  
los dos equpos enpesaron a pensar hasta que decidieron:  
-el equipo azul elige a kzemaru-dice endo-.  
-el equipo rojo elige a rococo-dice burn-.  
asi rococo y kazemaru fueron metidos en los contenedores y:  
comienzen-dijo paz.  
kazemaru empezo rapidamente a excavar,pero rococo no se movia en lo absolulto.  
-que haces pen******empieza a cavar-decia nagumo pero no habia respuesta.  
kazemaru seguia cavando rapidamente.  
-eso kazemaru la victoria es nuestra-decia endo-.  
de pronto rococo se movio y...  
god hand x-hizo su tcnica y de una vez levanto toda la tierra tomo la llave y salio.  
siiiiii-grito el equipo rojo.  
felizidades han ganado equipo rojo ,y equipo azul es hora de votar por quien se ira a eliminacion biennn.

bien es hora de votar por quien se ira a eliminacion ,las opciones son:kazemaru,diam omisutore...voten y grasiuas por leer 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:inazuma eleven pertenece a level 5

Reality raimon episodio 5: un "tranquila mañana"

-bien aquí estamos de nuevo-decia paz-.

-si,sabes mis fuentes me indican que al concursante atsuya le gusta la concursante yagami,y sabes lo que eso significa-decia seba con risa diabolica-.

-claro que si,-decia paz con una risa aun mas diabolica.

A la mañana siguiente todos estaban despiertos exepto el pelirosa atsuya fubuki.

-que es esto que estoy sintiendo por ella-decia angustiado mientras lo llamaban a desayunar.

-ya voy-dijo presuroso mientras se levantaba y se iva a comer.

Mientras en la cocina:

Esta comida vale madres-decia heat escupiendo y llendo a enguagarse la boca.

-no te quejes –decia fidio comiendo fideos(ja).

-cierto,hay que comer y luego ir a entrenar no capitan-decia kazemaru refiriendose a endou.

-siii,mientras mas entrenemos mas posibilidades tendremos de ganar-decia endou mientras neeper iba al mismo baño que heat.

En el baño:

-estaba mala la comida-decia neeper con tono burlon.

-si muy mala,cualquier cosa es mejor-decia heat.

-que te parecen mis labios-decia mientras lo besaba apasionadamente.

Mientras en la cocina:

-Oye midorikawa eres muy apasionado-decia rococo burlandose.

-de que hablas-decia sin comprender.

-mira esto que encontre en youtube –decia mostrandole el video donde hiroto"castigaba" a midorikawa.

"hiroto nos grabo"hiroto como pudiste -decia mientras se dirigia elll….

Bueno ai queda,akure te alegrara saber que si habra un ligero neeperxheat

Bueno espero sus reviews adios se despide seba


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:inazuma eleven le pertenece a level 5

Realiti raimon capitulo 6:sacando de quicio.

Después de lo ocurrido midorikawa no le volvio a hablar a hiroto,y ademas teniendo que soportar ls bromas de cierto peliazul portero su vida se volvia miserable.

::::flashsbacks:::::

Pero que es esto-vomitando .

Que te pasa te hiso mal la comida vencida hajajaj-reia rococo.

Te matare-encolerisado

:::::

O un sandwish-va a recogerlo y le caen pescados encima.

O que buen olor que perfume te usiste-riendo como loco.

Rococo te matare-.

::::::fin de los flash backs:::::

Bien es hora de presentar a los conductores de este programa,cierto paz-decia seba.

Sin duda seba ,aquí estan….-.

SON GOKU Y DAISUKE ENDOU-decian al unisono.

Grasias ,bien como vieron en el ultimo episodio-decia goku.

Perdio el equipo azul y quien se ira a eliminación por sus votos es….

Diam-decia goku.

Que yo malditos-gritaba diam.

Y mañana sabremos quien sera el que se enfrentara a diam en la eliminación ,-decia daisuke mientras todos se iban.

Oye hiroto no crei que fueras tan pervertido-decia fubuki.

Que no entienden que yo no grabe eso-protestaba hiroto.

Entonces quien-decia ulvida.

No lo se pero lo descubrire-decia hiroto mientras se iban.

Mientras tanto rococo seguia haciendo bromas a midorikawa.

o comida decia midorikawa acercandose a un helado que estaba en la mesa.

De pronto se oye un sonido y una red lo atrapa-.

Hola midorikawa -decia riendo rococo.

Rococo-protestaba midorikawa-.

Luego de eso en la base de los productores alias "demonios" seba y paz.

-bien ya tenemos un plan -decia seba.

-si y sera muy divertido –decia paz mientras reia.

Mientras tanto endou seguia entrenando cuando cierto italiano llego a donde estaba.

Oye mamoru-decia fidio.

Si fidio-decia endou.

A ti quien te gusta…

::::::continuara:::::::

Bueno ahí esta el capi si tienen ideas me las dan se despide seba


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer:inazuma eleven es propiedad de level 5

Realyty raimon capitulo 7:una declaracion y la segunda competencia.

La ultima ves…..

A ti quien te gusta-hablo el italiano-.

Por que la pregunta fidio-decía endo.

Bueno esque…..-se sonroja-solo quiero saber-"no puede saberlo" pensaba.

Pues bueno si a mi me gusta kazemaru-sonriendo.

Fidio sintió como su corazón se rompía en miles de pedazos-ya veo-agacho su cabesa-bueno ya no te molesto mas-decia mientras se iva.

Al dia siguiente.

Estaban discutiendo midorikawa con rococo.

-por que eres tan estupido-decia el de la coleta.

-mira quien lo dice-hablaba el portero.

-ufff ya me harte-.

Mientras un peliblanco tatuado los observaba pelear.

-eres un imbecil-decia mido.

Cuidado del odio al amor ay un solo paso-pronuncio badarp.

-¡YO!CON EL¡IMPOSIBLE!-decian ambos encolerisados mientras se iban en distintas direcciones.

Esa noche en el programa.

-Bien la prueba de hoy consiste en que dos concursantes de cada equipo deben llevar este estandarte de un punto a otro ,cuando llegen a ese punto deben recoger estas pesas,ponerlas en el estandarte y volver a la salida,el primer equipo en coseguir 5 gana-hablo goku.

En la pantalla aparecieron los 4 participantes.

Rojo:atsuya,fidio.

Azul:endo,susuno.

-ahora ya-dijo daisuke-.

Ambos equipos partieron velozmente,el equipo rojo llego y puso la pesa en el estandarte,lo mismo hiso el azul,volvieron,el puntaje esta empatado a 1.

Paso el rato y el equipo rojo llevaba un punto de ventaja y solo faltaba 1 pesa pero:

Vamos capitan no se rinda-hablo kasemaru,lo que hiso que fidio se Deprimiera y dejara caer la pesa,por eso tuvieron que devolverse lo que le dio suficiente tiempo al equipo azul para ganar.

El equipo azul gana-dijo goku.

Ganamos-gritaban los de asul.

Y ahora tendran que votar quien ira a eliminación junto a diam bueno adios –

Al fin lo subi bueno ahora a votar ,los naminados son fidio y atsuya voten


	8. Chapter 8

**Perdon mis lectores por mi larrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrga ausencia y espero que almenos uno siga leyendo o si no lloro T_T.**

**Reality raimon capitulo 8:eliminación.**

**Era un dia perfecto ,Todos los competidores estaban desayunando excepto por heat,fidio y atsuya.**

**Atsuya que estaba en su habitación sentado en su cama estaba furioso.**

**-maldito fidio de no ser por el habrimos ganado-exclamaba furioso-almenos se que el sera eliminado jejeje.**

**Heat y fidio estaban en el campo de entrenamiento,fidio estaba muy deprimido por lo de endou y heat le habia llevado el desayuno por preocupación.**

**-vamos fidio anímate-lo miro-no es el fin del mundo.**

**Para mi lo es-dijo desanimado-yo amo endou,mas de lo que te puedes imaginar-exclamo,comensando a llorar.**

**En el comedor:**

**Delicioso-decía endou devorando un waffle.**

**-asqueroso-exclamo nepeer casi vomitando.**

**-contrólate neeper-lo reprendió burn.**

**-oigan miren esto-exclamo midorikawa que tenia dos pepinillos dentro de sus fosas nasales .**

**-Ho dios-mareado salio corriendo a vomitar.**

**Oigan tienen que ir al estudio se anunciara el nominado-grito paz que acababa de entrar al lugar.**

**-Bien –exclamaron todos .**

**Después de esos sucesos paso algo impactante, aparte de que neeper no pudo volver a comer waflles:**

**-QUEEEEEEEEEEE-grito enfurecido atsuya.**

**-Que fuiste nominado-dijo sin interés paz.**

**-así es-dijo seba.**

**-pero si fue fidio el que lo arruino todo-se moria de furia.**

**-tal parece que los lectores lo prefieren a el-hablo paz.**

**-Los maldigo lectores-maldecia al cielo.**

**-bien eso significa que tu y diam se enfrentaran en la eliminación esta tarde,ya pueden irse todos exepto los nominados-hablo seba.**

**Todos se retiraron a sus habitaciones excepto diam y atsuya.**

**-bien-dijo paz –el desafio de eliminación consistira en una cuerda de 200 metros puesta horizontalmente a 50 metros de altura que tendran que crusar colgados de ella-.**

**-entendido-dijeron y se retiraron.**

**Al dia siguiente estaban todos descansando tranquilos o mas bien casi todos ya que atsuya estaba tan furioso que tuvieron que atarlo a una silla que luego metieron en una caja.**

**Midorikawa no estaba ya que todo lo que le habia pasado lo tenia muy deprimido**

**-porque …hiroto….porque –decia midorikawa tirado en su cama llorando,de pronto oyo como se abria la puerta,era diam.**

**-Ehhh puedo pasar midorikawa-decia diam algo apenado.**

**-claro ,entra-dijo sin mirarlo-.**

**-Midorikawa estas bien-lo miro preocupado.**

**-si estoy bien diam-no le dirijia la mirada-es que me siento mal-se lanso sobre diam abrazandolo.**

**-mido ,si hoy soy eliminado quiero decirte que….-suspiro-te amo.**

**Al oir estas palabras midorikawa se sorprendio mucho ,pero cuando reacciono diam ya se habia ido del lugar.-Diam-miro el suelo apenado.**

**/continuara/**


End file.
